The goal of this project is to develop a novel 2D/3D hybrid software system and technology for detection of abnormalities from capsule endoscopic images. Adding 3D information to 2D gastrointestinal images will help clinicians to perceive the size and shape of diseased areas aiding more accurate diagnosis. Capsule endoscopy is a recent trend and is generating growing interest among manufacturers and medical practitioners. However, no 3D or 2D/3D combined image analysis tools have been developed to further the advantages of this technique. The advantages of the proposed novel 2D/3D hybrid technology include " Mutually augmented 2D/3D algorithms enabling faster and more reliable analysis of capsule images;" Rapid 3D reconstruction from 2D capsule images using improved shape from shading approach and 3D fly-through modeling using 3D registration;" Automated classification and detection algorithms to segment the video into different anatomic sections and detect ulcers, bleeding, and other abnormalities in less time;" Interactive graphical user interface and 2D/3D visualization capability;" Modular and open software design architecture. According to Given Imaging Ltd., more than 820,000 patients worldwide have gone through capsule endoscopy procedure using their PillCam capsules. Capsule endoscopy is a rapidly-growing million-dollar market. The 2D/3D hybrid software system developed under this SBIR project will be the first software tool that utilizes both 2D and 3D information to rapidly and accurately diagnose abnormalities from capsule endoscopic images. The commercialization potential of the proposed system and technology is significant. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The research of this SBIR project will result in an exciting new 2D/3D hybrid technique and software system that significantly reduces the assessment time and increases the detection accuracy in video capsule based endoscopy. The proposed approach will help doctors to perceive anatomical landmarks and the color, shape and size of lesions, polyps and other abnormalities in patient's gastrointestinal tract and to more accurately diagnose the severity of the disease. As the first company to provide both 2D and 3D solutions for capsule endoscopic imaging, we believe that the market potential of our product is significant.